Not What He Wanted
by Kaira themes
Summary: [Katou x Setsuna] It wasn't what he wanted at all.


This is a fanfic written for the 30kisses community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Kira/Katou. It was written for the theme dash.

I do not own Angel Sanctuary, it is the brain child of Kaori Yuki. Nor did I make the 30 themes list.

* * *

Setsuna was not in the mood to fight today. In fact, he was supposed to meet up with Sara later, and wanted to look presentable.

He left the school, looking both ways to make sure none of Kira's gang was around, then made a mad dash to where he hoped Kira would be waiting.

When he got there, however, it wasn't Kira who was waiting for him.

"Mudou. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Where's Kira-sempai?" Setsuna demanded, looking for a place he could make a quick escape. It wasn't that he wasn't sure that he could take Katou, just that he didn't feel like fighting.

"Just me today, Mudou," Katou said, mistaking Setsuna's motion to be one of him looking for the other gang members.

Setsuna gave a start. "Where are the others?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"They got tired of waiting," Katou said, shrugging. "So did Kira. He went to buy some smokes."

Setsuna frowned. He had intended for his dawdling after class to get rid of Kira's gang. Not Kira himself.

Katou pulled something out of his pocket, and Setsuna saw a flash of light against metal.

He bit his lip and looked at Kira's bike, glad to see the keys in the ignition. Kira had probably asked Katou to watch it. Telling himself that Kira wouldn't mind, he rushed forward and pushed Katou violently out of the way before he jumped on the bike.

Katou jumped forward, sticking Setsuna's arm with the pocket knife. Setsuna continued driving, leaving a long gash across his arm.

He knew he shouldn't look at it. It would make him drowsy, and tired. Unfortunately, it hurt and he wanted to know how badly he was hurt.

Nearly immediately after looking at the blood flowing from his wound, he felt his consciousness clouding over. He tried desperately to keep control, but couldn't and crashed into a building, his last thought before losing consciousness was that Kira was going to be pissed.

"Mudou?" Katou had started, and when Setsuna crashed he felt cold all over.

"Mudou!" he screamed, running towards the bleeding boy.

He knelt down beside him and cradled him, rocking him back and forth.

This wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what he what wanted at all. "Open your eyes, Mudou. Open them, dammit."

He didn't want this.

---

Katou was wearing his nicest outfit. A pair of black pants and a white shirt with only the tiniest bloodstain near the bottom.

He had never bought flowers before, and had to tell the lady behind the counter that he wanted some for someone who was in the hospital. Someone who he needed to apologize to.

"Mudou Setsuna," Katou said to the woman at the front desk.

Once she told him what room Setsuna was in, Katou swallowed deeply.

"How is he?" he asked after a while.

"Mudou-kun?" She asked, and her face lit up. "H'es fine. He needs to stay for observation incase he's in shock. I hope he never has to leave. The boy's an angel."

Katou looked around to make sure no one he knew was around, then agreed sheepishly, before heading towards Setsuna's room.

He had already decided that his excuse for the flowers was that Kira had made him get them. He was about to enter the room when he heard Setsuna laugh. He quickly pressed himself against the wall to listen.

:Hey, Sara. I'm sorry," Setsuna said once he was done laughing.

"It's all right," a girl, presumably this 'Sara' said.

"No, I missed our date," Setsuna said.

"Yeah, but–" the girl started.

But what was never said, because at that moment Katou slammed his fist into the wall, making Sara scream. To think he had went out to get flowers and everything, and here Setsuna was, probably kissing some whore.

He dashed down the hall, threw the flowers in a wastebasket, and had turned the corner before Sara could poke her head out in the hall to see what had caused the small hole in the wall.

* * *

Con crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
